7) Mochie & Snowgie
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 7 YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 7**

 **Mochie & Snowgie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Jungkook, kau dirumah?'

Ibu jari itu bergerak mengklik tombol send pada benda persegi panjang itu. Mengamati layar yang menampilkan obrolan teks antara dirinya dengan jungkook -sahabat sejatinya itu.  
Mata sipitnya fokus memandangi benda pipih yang bersinar digenggamannya, menunggu sebuah balasan pesan dari jungkook.

"Huufftt.. lama sekali membalasnya" helaan nafas kecewa itu keluar dari mulut dengan bibir tebal milik seorang bernama park jimin itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang ia lockscreen.

Ting.

Oke, jimin dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk karena bunyi indah yang berasal dari ponselnya itu,menandakan seorang jeon jungkook yang sudah membalas pesannya. Jari jari pendeknya bergerak lincah membuka kunci layar dan juga membuka balasan pesan dari orang disebrang sana.

'Aku dirumah. Lebih tepatnya baru saja aku sampai dirumah'

Baiklah, tidak peduli dengan jungkook yang baru sampai dirumah.

Terlihat jimin yang sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu untuk membalas pesan dari jungkook.

'Jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan ke rumahmu. Tunggu aku'

Setelahnya, jimin bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil sweater hitam yang tergeletak rapi diatas kasur -disamping tempat yang jimin duduki.  
Dengan cepat melangkah keluar rumah.

Hari yang sial.  
Kenapa harus turun hujan disaat jimin yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya. Jimin yang terjebak dihalte sendirian, tujuannya yang akan menemui jungkook jadi tidak secepat yang ia rencanakan. Dan kenapa sepi? Biasanya akan ada banyak orang berlarian sekedar menghindari hujan, dan biasanya juga akan ada satu atau dua orang dihalte ini. Ah~ Mungkin kebetulan saja sedang tidak ada orang dihalte.

.  
Nasib seorang park jimin yang hanya memakai kaos tipis dan switter hitam yang tak terlalu tebal itu, membuat kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk sekedar menghangatkan badannya dari dinginnya hujan yang semakin deras. Hari sudah semakin sore dan demi apapun jimin sudah lebih dari 12 menit menunggu hujan reda.  
Kedua tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya dan terlihat bibir tebal milik jimin bergetar. Ia sangat kedinginan.

"Ah~ kenapa aku tidak menelfon jungkook saja. Astaga bodoh sekali aku harus menunggu yang tidak pasti. Menunggu hujan reda begitu? Itu sama saja sedang menunggu hidungku jadi mancung" bibir bergetar itu melantukan kalimat yang lebih tepatnya itu sebuah gerutuan lucu dari jimin.  
Hanya sebentar jimin menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya dan beralih tangan kanannya yang ia bawa ke saku belakang celananya, mengambil ponsel guna ingin menghubungi jungkook untuk menjemputnya. Saat baru saja ia hendak mengangkat ponselnya dan

JDEERRRR .

Fine. Jimin terkejut setengah mati, itu bukan suara klakson mobil jungkook ataupun bunyi seseorang yang sedang menangis, hell itu adalah suara yang sangat jimin takuti, itu suara petir. Yah, jimin takut petir karena suara suara petir yang sering digunakan difilm horror, mengingat dirinya yang sedang sendirian dihalte dengan jarum jam tangannya yang menunjukkan sudah pukul 05.12 benar benar membuat jimin tak tahan untuk menangis.

Tidak, jimin tidak menangis keras seperti anak kecil yang ditinggal ibunya pergi. Ia hanya meneteskan cairan liquidnya dengan bibir yang terus bergetar dan pandangannya tak tentu arah. Menatap ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap ada seseorang yang melintas dan membawanya pergi ke rumah jungkook.  
Sungguh, langit saat ini sangatlah gelap dan hujan semakin deras, ditambah lagi kilatan kilatan petir yang bermunculan dan suara gemuruh yang benar benar membuat jimin ingin lari dan memeluk sang ibu. Ini masih terbilang sore dan malah terlihat seperti sudah sangat malam. Tuhan, tolong jimin sekarang.

Yoongi's side.

Pria manis dengan kulit putih pucatnya dan kaki kecilnya sedang sibuk berjalan mondar mandir didalam kamarnya, pria pemilik surai abu-abu itu sesekali menggerutu kesal saat tau sambungan telfonnya yang tak dijawab oleh seseorang disebramg sana.

"Kenapa susah sekali dihubungi sih" kesal pria tersebut yang bernama min yoongi. Tangannya mengusak geram surai milikknya sendiri dan sesekali melempar kasar ponselnya keatas kasur besar berwarna darkbrown itu.

Ting.

Mata sipitnya yang sedari tadi memandang sinis ponselnya seketika berubah menjadi tatapan penuh dengan keseriusan .

From : Mochie

'Yoongi hyung. Tolong aku. Aku terjebak sendirian dihalte bus yang menuju rumah jungkook. Bisa kau kesini? Aku takut sendirian' .

Demi apapun air wajah yoongi sangat dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran pada sang kekasih bocahnya itu. Kenapa ia bodoh sekali keluar disaat badai hujan. Dengan cepat yoongi melockscreen ponselnya dan tangannya yang membuka lemari pakaian dan dengan cepat pula ia mengambil satu mantel tebal untuk jiminnya disana. Yoongi akan menjemputnya. Ia tak ingin kekasih langka nya itu sakit dan akan membuat yoonginya lebih kerepotan. Pada dasarnya yoongi benar-benar tak ingin jiminnya sakit. Karena itu akan lebih membuat yoongi sakit jikalau melihat orang tersayangnya sakit.  
Dan sekilas teringat jiminnya yang takut dengan petir dan gelap. What the hell yoongi benar-benar tak tau apa yang terjadi pada jiminnya.

●

●  
●

"Mochie!" Suara berat nan serak itu mengalun keras saat penglihatannya menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Park jimin yang sedang duduk dengan kedua tangannya memeluk kakinya yang ia tekuk. Kepala dengan surai hitamnya menunduk dengan bahunya yang ia angkat sedikit guna mengurangi rasa takut mendengar suara-suara petir yang semakin keras.

Seketika yang dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya pelan dan benar saja. Mata indahnya menemukan sosok orang yang sudah lama ia tunggu. Itu yoonginya. Si snowgie yang terlihat sedang berlari kecil menuju tempat dimana jimin sedang duduk menatap kedatangan kekasihnya.

"Hei. Kau tak apa? Bagaimana bisa kau hanya berdiam diri disini? Kenapa tak menghubungi seseorang huh? Kau kedinginan? Bodoh. Kenapa tak menjawab panggilanku dan kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku dengan cepat?. Kita pulang sekarang. Pakai ini." Jimin hanya menatap yoongi yang sedang memakaikannya mantel tebal pada tubunya, dengan senyuman tipisnya. Dia senang sekaligus merasa aneh pada kekasihnya. Ini pertama kalinya jimin melihat yoongi sangat khawatir padanya. Biasanya tidak seperti ini.

"A-aku tidak apa hyung. H-hanya kedinginan saja" bibir tebal jimin berujar dengan nada khas seseorang yang benar-benar sangat kedinginan. Ia tersenyum saat menyadari dirinya yang sudah terbalut dengan mantel hitam milik yoongi. Tatapannya masih setia memandangi wajah sang kekasih yang terlihat masih menunjukkan kekhawatirannya pada jimin.

"Kau tau?" Jimin membuka suara.  
Yoongi hanya menanggapi dengan menaikkan satu alisnya .

"Yang tadi itu kalimat terpanjang yang pertama kudengar darimu, apalagi kau mengucapkannya dengan rasa khawatir."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat senang. Ah~ lebih tepatnya aku sangat B.A.H.A.G.I.A"

"Kau.. Astaga cepatlah masuk ke mobil. Kita pulang."

"Ish.. snowgie kau tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakkan ya? Hei"

"Aku dengar. Dan diamlah. Kita pulang sekarang"

"Kerumahku?"

"Tidak. Kerumahku saja."

"E-eh?"

"Kubilang diam chie"

"Baiklah"

Yoongi's Appartement.

"H-hyung, kau disini sendirian?" Jimin memulai pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan untuk yoongi. Dan yoongi yang hanya merespon dengan kesibukkannya berjalan mendahului jimin memasuki ruangan yang tak terlalu luas itu.

"Hmm" hanya gumaman. Dan jimin yang terlihat mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih tinggal disini? Bukannya kau memiliki banyak rumah yang sangat luas? Kenapa lebih melilih tempat yang tak bisa dibilang luas ini?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Cepat mandi dan bersihkan dirimu"

"Kau pelit jawaban sekali sih" setelahnya jimin yang memutar tubuhnya kesal kearah kamar mandi. Berjalan dengan kaki yang ia hentak-hentakkan. Yoongi yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh gemas pada jimin.

.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya sang dominant pada orang tercintanya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kalau belum tidak mungkin aku keluar" jawab jimin dengan nada datarnya. Jiminnya sedang ngambek ternyata. Terlihat bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu dan umpatan umpatan tak terdengar yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Minum ini" yoongi mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang sebuah cangkir berisikan coklat panas. Asapnya yang masih mengepul pertanda itu memang baru saja dibuat oleh yoongi untuknya.

"Kau tidak ingin meracuniku kan?" Jimin dengan tatapan menuntut.

Dan yoonginya yang hanya berdecih ringan.  
"Kenapa aku harus repot meracunimu sedangkan kau saja selalu lemah saat ku hanya mengecup keningmu"

Blusshh  
Jimin merona malu. Ini serasa di skakmat oleh sang kekasih.

"Diam sajalah" finalnya.

•

•  
•

Jungkook's side

Sofa putih yang terletak ditengah ruang tamu dengan dua orang pria tampan yang duduk santai disofa tersebut. Terlihat jungkook dan seorang pria tampan satunya yang sedang menatap lurus kearah tv besar yang tak menyala.

"Kau bilang jimin akan kesini" itu suara pria disamping jungkook, berujar pelan dengan wajah datarnya yang masih menatap lurus tv yang tak menyala itu.

"Ya, aku bilang seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak bilang dia PASTI kesini, mungkin saja tidak jadi" jungkook menjawab dengan tangannya yang sibuk membuka bungkusan snack.

"Apa dia tidak menghubungimu? Mungkin saja dia terjebak disuatu tempat. Mengingat saat ini sedang ada badai hujan. Coba kau hubungi dia" ujar pria disamping jungkook yang terdengar seperti ada rasa khawatir pada dirinya. Dan ya, kenapa tak terfikir oleh jungkook ? Bagaimana kalau jiminnya benar-benar terjebak disuatu tempat? Di halte? Astaga jungkook bodoh sekali kau.

"Astaga! Kau benar tae, ah- aduh ini bagaimana. Dia kan sangat takut dengan gelap dan suara petir" dan jungkook yang dengan tingkah gelagapannya. Tangannya sibuk dengan ponselnya mencari kontak nama jimin dan ingin segera mendial nomor tersebut.

Satu sambungan

Dua sambungan

Tiga sambungan

Empat sa-

'Ah! Hallo jimin? Hei kau ada dimana? Kau baik-baik saja? Hei jawab aku!'

'Panggil aku hyung bocah!, kau telat menghubungiku. Yoongi hyung sudah menjeputku duluan. Dan aku hampir akan mati tadi jika yoongi hyung tak datang'

'O-oh maaf kalau begitu hyuung~ . Jadi? Kau sedang menuju kesini?'

'Tidak. Yoongi hyung membawaku pulang kerumahnya. Sudah dulu ya.'

Pip.

Sambungan telepon jimin matikan sepihak. Dan sukses membuat jungkook melengos malas.

"Dasar bantet" gerutunya.

•

•

Yoongi's and jimin's side.

"Siapa?" Yoongi bertanya dengan tubuhnya yang ia hadapkan pada jimin.

"Jungkook"

"Oh"

"Hanya 'Oh'?"

"Lalu?"

"Astaga hyung. Kau itu irit bicara sekali sih. Tidak seru" jimin kesal dengan yoonginya. Kenapa juga harus seirit itu jika berbicara? Bahkan dengan jimin yang notabenenya adalah seorang kekasih min yoongi saja ia masih tetap irit bicara. Jimin memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan yoongi. Beralih menatap tv didepannya dan dengan tiba-tiba yoongi yang membalikkan posisi jimin agar menghadap kearahnya . Setelahnya jimin yang merasakkan tubunya yang tertindih tubuh sang kekasih diatasnya. Merasa takut jika hyungnya akan melakukan hal-hal aneh padanya.

"H-hyung mau a-apa?" Tanya jimin dengan nada ketakutan.

"Menciummu"

"A-apa?"

Chup

Jimin yang tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya saat diarasa bibir tipis yoongi mendarat dikeningnya.

"Hanya kening sayang" dan jimin mengehal nafas lega .

Chuppp.  
Mata jimin dibuat melebar karna yoongi yang dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibir tebalnya.

"H-hyung"

"Hmm"

"Itu a-apa?"

"Ciuman"

"A-ah begitu.

.

.  
"Jimin"

"Y-ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu juga min pelit yoongi."

.

.

.

END.


End file.
